


I'm gay for you

by Pyr0maniac



Category: Naruto
Genre: I hope you enjoy it, M/M, NejiNaru - Freeform, This is a really stupid oneshot I wrote while on the verge of sleep, it's strange, naruneji - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 23:11:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18980278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyr0maniac/pseuds/Pyr0maniac
Summary: Naruto just can't seem to keep his eyes off Neji. This doesn't go unnoticed.





	I'm gay for you

**Author's Note:**

> I did this while on the verge of sleep so it's bad lmao I hope you enjoy nevertheless.

"Oi, Naruto!" Kiba called out, waving his hand infront of the sapphire blue eyes that belonged to Uzumaki Naruto. Said ninja jumped in surprise, blinking a few times before sending a glare towards the other male.

"What is it, Kiba?" Naruto grumbled, folding his arms in irritation.

"Well, you've been staring at Neji for like, nearly five minutes now." Kiba stated, a sly grin etching its way onto his face when he noticed the male before him become red with embarassment.

"I just wanted to see if there was any particular reason," He continued. "It's not the first time I've caught you staring at him." He added with a wink. Naruto's cheeks reddened even more. With a huff, Naruto turned away from Kiba, competely ignoring what he'd said.

"I'm going to go train." He loudly declared, beginning to walk away. Kiba scowled, stepping after Naruto and grabbing the back of his jacket, resulting in the boy releasing a startled yelp of surprise.

"Oh no, you aren't going anywhere." Kiba stated with a toothy grin forming. "Not until I get some answers."

Naruto mumbled something incoherent, folding his arms again and refusing to face the other. Not that Kiba cared.

"Why were you staring at Neji?" Kiba asked, getting straight to the point. Naruto remained quiet, thinking of a reasonable response.

"I was watching him train." Naruto claimed. Kiba frowned again, folding his arms at the answer and squinting at the back of Naruto's head.

"But he's not training." Kiba replied. "He's sat on a bench, eating."

Naruto groaned, wanting to escape from this situation. "He was training before."

"No he wasn't, he only just arrived here and you've been here all the time."

Naruto contemplated using the rasengan on Kiba.

"Are you gay for Neji?" Kiba bluntly asked. After a few moments of silence passed, Naruto turned around to face Kiba, his face dark red, and pointed accusingly at the male. "I am not!" He cried out, loud enough the draw the attention of passerbys. Kiba smirked, raising an eyebrow.

"What do you even see in him? He's so cold towards you and pretty much everyone else." Kiba trailed off, glancing back towards where Neji was seated. The Hyuuga sat on the bench, having finished whatever it was he was eating and now appeared to be staring into the abyss. Kiba shuddered slightly, twising around to face Naruto again.

"I..." Naruto trailed off, frowning and furrowing his eyebrows. What did he see in him? Naruto glanced back at Neji, watching as the other male observed some small birds, barely a smile gracing his lips. Naruto smiled slightly, remembering why he was so enamoured with the other.

"I know he has a soft and gentle side," Naruto mumbled softly. "I want to see that side of him. I want to be the one to make him smile- to make him happy." He admited. "Plus he's beautiful."

Kiba snorted in amusement at the answer.

"So you are gay for Neji." He concluded.

Naruto rolled his eyes, puffing out his cheeks like a fish.

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?" Naruto defended himself. Kiba raised his hands in an attempt to calm the boy.

"Woah, easy. I'm not saying there's nothing wrong with being gay or anything. I mean, it is a bit unusual but I'm not against it."

Naruto seemed to physically relax, relieved with Kiba's response. Both boys failed to notice a figure approaching them.

"You should go up to him and yell about how gay you are for him." Kiba suggested, genuinely thinking it would be a great idea. Naruto's eye twitched.

"No way! That's a terrible idea- I am not going to confess to him like that!"

"Why not? It's the perfect method of confessing ones love for someone!" Kiba argued.

"No it's not, I'm not going to go up to him and be like 'Hey Neji I'm super gay for you and I want to hold your hand- let me hold your hand' - That is in no way a good idea!"

"What?" A confused voice called out, frightening the two males. Naruto recognized that voice anywhere, deciding that the best option he had now was to either die or run away forever. Kiba grinned widely, twisting himself around to meet the lilac eyes of Hyuuga Neji.

"Why, hello there, Neji!" Kiba loudly greeted, making sure Naruto could hear him. Naruto wanted to die. Neji remained silent, his usually stoic expression warped into one of bewilderment and something else that Kiba couldn't quite name.

"Me and Naruto were just discussing you." Kiba continued, his eye's flickering between Naruto and Neji. Naruto contemplated using rasengan on himself.

"I... I noticed." Neji slowly replied, not really good with social interactions. He'd only come over here to see what they were arguing about, yet he'd discovered something quite intriguing to say the least.

"Hey Naruto, why don't you tell Neji what you said about him earlier? Y'know, when you mentioned you thought he was beautiful?" Kiba teased, nudging the stiff blonde. Naruto seriously considered death.

Neji processed what was being said, half of him wanting to just walk away and stare back into the void and yet the other half wanting him to console Naruto in some way. Kiba was getting tired of Naruto ignoring him.

"Oi, Naruto!" Kiba practically shouted, shaking his shoulder roughly. Without warning, Naruto punched Kiba forcefully, sending the male down onto the ground with no time to react. Neji blinked, wondering if being here was safe.

Neji exhaled, deciding to take his chances and palced a gentle hand on the fox container's shoulder.

"Please refrain from punching Kiba and me." 

Naruto let out a breathy laugh at Neji's attempt to calm him. The blonde seemed to relax ever so slightly.

Neji kept his hand on Naruto's shoulder, unsure with how to proceed. He never really was good at interacting with people.

"Neji, I'm sorry you had to hear me say that." Naruto sighed, frowning and glaring downwards at the ground. Neji tilted his head with confusion, wondering what the other ninja was on about.

"I understand if you feel repulsed by me and don't want anything to do with me." Naruto mumbled dejectedly. Neji squinted with puzzlement. Naruto prepared to say more however was interuppted by Neji covering his mouth with the palm of his hand.

"Yeah, shut up a minute." Neji ordered, trying to think of how to kindly ask what the hell he was rambling on about.

"Naruto, I-"

"Neji I'm really gay for you!" Naruto cried out, shifting slightly so he could grab hold of Neji's shoulders and shake the poor boy.

"Yeah, I heared." Neji mumbled dizzily, pushing away from the blonde and steadying himself. Once back to normal, the Hyuuga stared at Naruto, considering how to respond. Something about seeing Naruto sad made him feel troubled. Naruto had always been a bright ball of sunshine to Neji, despite them barely interacting. Naruto had helped Neji more than he realized, and now the Hyuuga was beginning to figure out how much the blonde meant to him.

"Naruto." Neji smiled softly. "If... If that's how you truly feel about me then maybe we could make this work."

Naruto's eyes widened in shock. 

"Does this mean you're gay for me too?" 

Neji rolled his eyes.

"I guess so." 

Naruto beamed, instantly seeming to brighten up and engulfed the Byakugan user in a strong, warm hug.

"I love you, Neji!" He exclaimed. Neji tensed ever so slightly. This would take some getting used to.

"I uh.. Thanks." Neji replied. Naruto chuckled, hugging Neji tighter.

"I... I think I love you too."


End file.
